


Creative Uses for Unusual Chairs

by hero_of_derp, Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Swing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/hero_of_derp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Rung looks forward to spending a relaxing evening with his amica endura. Then he sees Drift's new furniture, and the relaxing evening gets more...interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Uses for Unusual Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on this I drew - http://nsfw-squid-in-disguise.tumblr.com/post/117071826754/lets-break-in-the-nsfw-blog-with-some-drift-porn  
> Also I don't know if Rung actually has a room mate but w/e pretend he does for the brief moment they're mentioned.  
> Not my best PwP smut but eyooooo

Rung's last appointment of the day had been a few cycles ago, but he'd stayed late in his office, finishing his notes for the day, preparing notes for tomorrow, and otherwise stalling. He checked the ship's clock, and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Drift, being the third in command, had his own 'on duty' hours officially, but in practice he was always on duty, always ready for action, and there was always the potential that Drift would be kept later or would be called to the bridge if there was an emergency. That was the one of the many dangers of being _amica_ with someone in command, and Rung was well aware of that. It just meant that the uninterrupted time they had was all the more precious. It didn't mean that sometimes he wished for some time when he knew that he had Drift to himself, when some great catastrophe wouldn't pull them apart for a few frightening hours, but he knew better. He would always share Drift with Rodimus, with the crew, with the ship itself.

Drift's official shift on the bridge had ended a half cycle ago, but Rung gave him time to finish his business, gather whatever he needed, and finally return to his quarters. Being around Drift was more than enough, even if it just meant they were in the same room while they finished their day's work.

Rung turned off his monitors and gathered a few datapads and his small, mobile computer. If nothing else, he had a few papers he was working on, and he could type on them if Drift had other work to do. There was never a shortage of things to do. One just had to find what to do in their spare time.

Rung stopped by his shared room to grab a few things, and to say _"hello, goodbye_ " to his roommate. It was more than familiar. Most nights lately he spent at Drift's, who had his own room.

Being involved with Command had its perks.

Rung finally made his way to Drift's suit, a full cycle after Drift's shift supposedly ended, and he stopped outside the room to let the door notify Drift that someone was waiting. It only took a moment before the door slid open and Drift was standing there.

"Oh, Rung! Come on in. I'm almost done with my last report." He ducked his head slightly, almost embarrassed, but his smile was bright.

"I figured as much." Rung smiled up at the taller mech. "Such a good officer, doing all your work." He had to stand on his tip-pedes to reach closer to Drift's face, and he had to pull him down the rest of the distance to press a gentle kiss to Drift's cheek.

When Rung settled back, Drift stepped aside slightly to let Rung in, and Rung took a few steps into the room. He was familiar with Drift's habsuit, he had been here many times, but something made him pause. "..New chair?" He asked, looking at Drift as the door closed.

"Oh, yeah! Isn't it cool?" Drift walked over to the chair that was by his desk and sat down. It swung, slightly, and how could it not? It was suspended from the ceiling with a few cables, and Rung could see that the height was adjustable. "I found it on that colony we stopped at last week and I finally had time to set it up. Check this out." He braced one leg against the floor and pushed, and the chair spun, rocking slightly. "It's pretty comfortable."

"..Comfortable, yes." But seeing it move, seeing Drift sit in it, gave Rung more ideas about things other than comfort. Rung bit his lip.

"Make yourself at home, I'm almost done." Drift smiled as he repositioned the chair so that he was sitting and facing his desk now. Rung went to sit on Drift's berth, sinking into the padding slightly. Drift loved the little luxuries, from the extra padding on his berth, to the extra thermal blankets to sleep under, to the extra energon treats that Rung had found stashed around. It was understandable. Rung knew about Drift's past, that Drift was used to not pleasure beyond the drugs that he'd put into his system, and it had taken him a long time to accept the little comforts that he had lived without for most of his life. It had taken so long for Drift to learn that the little pleasures had a longer lasting high than the drugs he had before, that simple small comforts were wonderful and helped his mind in the long run.

Rung set his data pads down and turned on the bed slightly, propping himself up on a pillow and watching Drift as he worked. The room was quiet, at least as much as it could be with the ambient noises of the ship's engine, the distant echos of conversations or music elsewhere on the ship. Drift's habsuite always had a sort of stillness to it, a peace, a quiet. It smelled quite good, too. Rung wasn't sure if it was the candles that Drift occasionally lit, or the incense that he found, or if it was simply Drift's scent, but it was calming and almost addictive in itself.

Rung tried to distract himself by pulling open a small word game on his datapad. Ah. Good. Ratchet was online, and Rung imagined he was logged in to play here and there on his breaks. He sent a game request and it was answered quickly, the board opening in front of him, the program giving him his gylphs. He made the first word and sat back as he waited for Ratchet's response. He looked off, then glanced at Drift, and bit his lip again.

Drift swung slightly in the chair, looking from the keyboard to his screen to make sure he hadn't misspelt anything. He'd never quite mastered typing, but it was just another cute quirk of his. Seemingly satisfied he sat back and sent off the message, turning around just in time to see Rung lick his lips. He paused, sitting back in his chair, then laughed. "Rung?"

"Yes, Drift?" Rung cleared his throat, delicately.

Drift grinned, and Rung was glad that he was sitting, as his legs got quite weak at that particular grin he knew so well. "What are you thinking about?"

Rung looked down and got very interested in his game, as Ratchet had finally played a word. "Oh... just thinking," he said, innocently enough, and there was a small creak as Drift got out of the chair. Rung didn't look up until he felt Drift's exvent close on his cheek, and when he turned his he was nose to nose with the other mech.

"'Bout what?" Drift asked, engine revving once. 

Rung carefully set the game down and turned, letting his legs hang off the side of the bed. "If you must know, I was thinking about you." He licked his lips again, and enjoyed the small sputter of Drift's engine and how Drift's optics glanced down before darting back up again. Rung lifted a hand and rested it on Drift's chest. "I was thinking about you in that chair, all tied up." His hand began to trail downwards, feeling a path over Drift's front. "Arms up, tied to the supports. Legs spread for me...Feet on the edge of the chair, so that valve is just lovely and open for me."

"R-rung..." Drift's frame was already heating. Rung wasn't surprised. Racecars. "That sounds...that sounds really good."

Rung's hand paused over Drift's panels, and he raised a brow. "Oh? And I wasn't even done. But if that sounds good-"

"There's more? Oh Primus you're going to kill me!" Drift whined, and Rung laughed. Drift leaned forward and they finally kissed, hungry and hot. "Runggg... That sounds really really good, can we do that? And whatever else you had?"

"Don't you want to hear it?" Rung tilted his head but pressed his hands on Drift's chest, gently pushing back so he could stand. He stepped into Drift's space, gently, slowly directing him backwards toward the chair. 

"It'll be like a surprise," Drift said, pausing when the chair hit the back of his legs. He sat down carefully, swinging slightly, and looked up at Rung. "Is it something I won't like?"

"Oh..no, I think you'll like it very much." Rung looked up. "Ah... already perfect."

"What is?" Drift asked, wiggling, impatient as always.

"The height." Rung smiled back down at Drift. "Hmm...do you still have that rope from last week?"

Drift leaned forward and put a pede on the floor, starting to get up. "Oh, yeah, it's-"

Rung held up a hand and rested it on Drift's chest. "Just tell me. I want you to stay right here." When Drift sat back, Rung smiled. "Good. Now, the ropes?"

"They're in the bottom drawer of the berthside table," Drift said. He lifted his legs, placing his feet on the edge of the chair, wide apart, and he felt a warmth in his cheeks at just how exposed that left him. "Did you mean...like this?" He asked, watching Rung as the smaller mech retrieved the rope. He was pleased to find a smaller length of rope, slightly frayed, but he had ideas for that one.

Rung looked up as he closed the drawer, and he paused, removing his glasses and placing them on the berthside table. "...You are beautiful. Yes, just like that." Rung smiled as he walked back over, a slight swing to his hips. He stopped in front of Drift, and nudged the inside of one thigh. "A little wider...perfect." He put the smaller length of rope down and began to measure out the longer cord. "One flash of your headlights for no, two for yes?" Rung asked, watching Drift for understanding.

To his pleasure, Drift grinned and flashed his headlights twice. He was rewarded with a small kiss.

"Good. But you can speak through this. That's just for later." Rung smiled and leaned back again. "Your mouth will be busy, otherwise." He started at Drift's arms, holding them up and tying each of them to separate supports of the chair. "Too tight?" He asked, and Drift shook his head. "Good."

Arms tied, Rung looped the rope around Drift's neck and anchored it all together. It wasn't even rubbing against his neck cords, and Rung tested it to make sure it wouldn't slip and choke him, before moving down again. He squeezed a hand under Drift's aft to loop a sort of harness where his thighs and hips met, rubbing against seams. Drift leaned from one side to the other to aid him. These ropes dug in slightly, just enough, and Rung paused again. 

"Still okay Drift?"

"Yeah, mmhmm, yeah." Drift nodded, enthusiastic, and gave his hips a little wiggle. The rope rubbed against his wires nicely, and he bit his lip at the small promise of rope burn on him. That would be fun to explain to Ratchet or First Aid or Ambulon, Primus forbid. But no, as long as the scuff didn't interfere with his movement, and he never did, he wouldn't see a medic, he would have it on him, his and Rung's little secret. Every step he took would make tender parts move together, each twinge of discomfort a reminder of being in Rung's arms.

"Drift? Come back to me sweetspark." Rung patted Drift's cheek, and Drift blinked. He'd, well, drifted off in thought, and it seemed that while he was doing so Rung had finished.

His legs were still bent, lower legs and thighs tied together, heels braced on the edge of the chair. Rung stepped back, looking over him.

"Is that comfortable?" Rung tilted his head, examining his work, and Drift nodded.

"Yeah!" He wiggled slightly, testing the bonds. "Yeah that's...I should have set this chair up sooner." He grinned as Rung picked up the last piece of rope. "So what're you going to do with that one?"

"Oh, you'll see. Be a good boy and sit there, patiently." Rung smiled and began to tie the rope. Drift couldn't figure out what it was. All Rung was making was a sphere.

But Drift was a good boy, so he was patient, watching Rung and waiting. Finally, Rung looked up from the rope and smiled, getting one knee onto the chair. He pressed up against Drift's interface panels, teasingly, and placed a hand under Drift's chin. "Open your mouth," he commanded, and Drift opened his mouth. Understanding hit Drift.

Rung pressed the makeshift ball gag into Drift's mouth, looking it over. It was small, for a gag, but the texture of the smooth rope instead of plastic was different. Exciting.

"Is that comfortable, Drift?" Rung asked as he tied it around the back of Drift's head, and his partner nodded. "Drift." Rung raised his eyebrows, and Drift paused a moment, before he grinned. He flashed his headlights, twice for yes, and Rung smiled. "Good." Rung sighed and rubbed his knee against Drift's panel again, tracing his open lip plates with a thumb. "You look so good when you're like this, all tied up." He kissed Drift's forehead before he pulled back completely, standing back on the floor. He ran his hands over Drift's knee, then moved inward, tracing small nonsensical swirls and patterns down the inside of Drift's thighs. 

"Open," he said, when he reached the panels, and Drift whined softly as they parted and opened with a click. A few drops of lubricant were already seeping out of his valve. "Both, Drift," Rung said, running his thumb over the spike housing, until it too opened and pressurized. "Much better." He smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss against the head of Drift's length. "Ah, what do I want tonight? Spike, or valve?" Drift sighed, and the air that brushed over Drift's spike made him twitch. "They're both so good. It's such a hard decision. Mmhmm..." 

Drift whined again as Rung licked over the spike again. Then he whined a third time as Rung backed off. "I suppose I'll have to think about it," he said. "But in case...let's see." He put a hand on Drift's foot, using it to turn the chair to face Drift's berth. Rung gave the foot a pat as he moved to the small dresser by the berth and dug around in the drawers, eventually emerging with a small vibe. He tested it, and it vibrated delightfully in his hands before he turned it off.

"When I decide, I do want you to be ready," Rung said, returning to Drift. He held it up so that Drift could clearly see it. "Is this alright?" Two flashes. "Would you like anything bigger?" One flash. "This it is then!" Rung smiled and kneeled, almost on level with Drift's valve. He set the vibe down on the chair and reached out to touch Drift's lips, gently parting them to see inside. The racecar's fans hadn't started to go very hard yet, but Rung was sure before long they would be at full power.

Rung kissed at Drift's valve gently, then up, pecking his anterior node. "So lovely," he said, and his tongue caught the node as he spoke. Drift twitched under him, engine revving once, and Rung gave the node slow, broad strokes, teasing Drift until his hips were wiggling for more. "Patience, Drift," Rung commanded again, picking up the vibe blindly and placing the tip between Drift's valve lips, slowly moving it up and down. "And do relax. You are so tense!" Rung chuckled. Drift's valve was trying to tighten around the teasing brush of the vibe, but Rung pulled it away until the wiggling got a bit stronger.

Rung continued to lay affection upon his node, kissing and licking, nuzzling with his nose. Lubrication production was high now. The toy was slick in his fingers, and almost slipped out of his grip a few times. Rung made sure to look up when Drift made certain small, distressed noises, to see if he needed to stop, each time asking if Drift was okay. Each time he got two flashes and another frustrated whine.

Rung laughed at one of those looks. "Oh very well. I suppose you have been very good." He lined up the vibe, and Drift's body welcomed it in. Rung pressed a finger in after it, making sure it was comfortable for the other mech. "Good?" He asked, looking up. Two flashes. Rung smiled, took the small controller, and turned it on.

He licked over Drift's node again as the buzzing started, and Drift tensed. Rung set the controller down and stood up, smiling at Drift as he whined and wiggled. "Now then, you sit here and be good while I finish my game with Ratchet."

Drift's expression was priceless for a moment as he shifted, but his optics rolled back as the toy shifted in him and hit another inner sensor. Rung sat on the bed and picked up his data pad, returning to his game while Drift wiggled impatiently. It was his turn, and Rung spelled out a complex word that netted him several points and likely a curse from Ratchet elsewhere on the ship. While he waited for Ratchet's response, he enjoyed the sight, watching Drift.

"Drift. Look over here," he said, and Drift's optics focused on him. "May I take a picture of you?"

Drift hesitated, watching Rung. Then...two flashes.

Rung smiled and held up his data pad, turning it so that the small camera was facing Drift and the picture would be upright. He took several pictures, and saved the best one, deleting the others. Rung walked back over to Drift and sat in between his legs, deliberately rubbing Drift's spike with his aft as he settled. "Look how pretty you are," he said, holding it up, and Drift moaned. Rung leaned back over Drift's body. "No one else will ever see this. Just you and me." Rung sat up slightly when the notification came in from his game. "Oh look! It's my turn now."

It was another five minutes before the game was finished. Rung won, and he smiled, looking up at Drift again. He pressed his aft back against the other mech again, teasing. "I won, Drift. I suppose that means I have a choice to make now." He turned off the data pad and turned, getting back off the chair. The chair swung slightly. He tossed his data pad over Drift's shoulder, onto the desk, and rested his hands on Drift's shoulders. "Your spike, or your valve. Hmmm.." He shifted, and his hands moved down Drift's body, to his hips. He reached down and turned off the vibe, then removed it with a gentle tug. A rush of more lubricant slipped out, and Rung let his interface panels open, finally. He'd been ignoring the request during the game but now...

"I think I can tell what's ready." Rung smiled at Drift, innocent as could be, as he pulled Drift's hips a little closer to the edge. Drift slouched in the chair, and spread his legs a bit wider, almost doing the splits by now. "Would you like my spike in your valve, Drift?" Rung asked, spike pressurizing. Drift's engine revved loudly, his fans clicked on, and he flashed his headlights twice.

Rung wrapped a hand around his spike and brushed the head through Drift's lips, smearing lubrication over the tip. Rung moved his hand up, then down, repeating both motions until his spike was slick and Drift was rocking his hips with the motions. Rung nudged the end of his spike against Drift and leaned forward. "Is your little valve all ready for my spike, Drift?" 

Drift nodded, choked down a whine, and managed to flash his headlights twice with such speed it almost looked like one flash.

Rung snapped his hips forward, sinking himself into Drift, and he let himself moan.  He buried his face against Drift's neck, mouthing at cables he pulled back and thrust forward again. It wasn't the most graceful they'd ever been. The chair wasn't exactly made for this, but that didn't matter. Rung found a harsh pace as he thrust into Drift, over and over again, and he snuck a hand between them. He brushed the tips of his servos over Drift's exterior node, then moved around his spike. His hand and hips were going at different paces, torturous, leaving Drift not sure of which movement to press into with his limited movement.

His valve began to tighten around Rung's spike, and it all grew to be too much. Rung moaned against Drift's neck as he rode out his overload, hand pausing on Drift's spike as he filled Drift with his transfluid. Drift gave a muffled whine, thrashing his head slightly, hips wiggling, trying to find that last little bit to get him over the edge. Rung brushed his fingers in a circle over Drift's node, and that was enough.

Drift's optics went white and he went going slack against his bonds as the overload left his system in a wreck. Rung was quick to pull out, his spike falling back into his housing, and his fingers worked fast. He undid the first knots, up by Drift's arms, and lowered them gently to Drift's chest.

"You okay?" Rung asked, slightly out of breath, as he untied the gag. Drift opened his mouth a little wider so Rung could remove it, and worked his jaw, optics offline. "Drift?"

"Two for yes," Drift said, online his optics and smiling at Rung. He swallowed and moved his tongue around in his mouth, a little dry.

Rung smiled and kissed the end of Drift's nose. "Good...I did sort of spring this on you. Let me finish untying you, okay." Drift nodded, offlining his optics again and just feeling. Rung gently removed knots and robes, rubbing over small scuffs in the plating as he went. When he reached his hips he rubbed over where the rope had dug into Drift's inner hips. "Oh Drift, I tied these too tight." He frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Naw. I like it that way." Drift smiled, dreamily, optics still off. "Makes me think of you when it feels sore."

Rung smiled, despite himself. "Still, it's not supposed to be painful." He undid the last knots and helped Drift to stretch his legs, working out the slight stiffness that had formed. 

Drift sighed and held his arms out, making a grabby motion with his hands, and Rung laughed softly. He sat down between Drift's legs and curled up, nuzzling against Drift's cheek. Drift crossed one leg, resting his ankle on his other thigh, and wrapped his arms around Rung. "Mine."

Rung laughed. "Well you do have me properly trapped now." He pressed a kiss to Drift's cheek. "But yes. Yours. Always."


End file.
